La Fiesta Sorpresa De Shaka
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Una historia loca, en donde Camus, Milo, Mu y Saga son los protagonistas de tamta locura, se supone que le quieren hacer una fiesta sorpresa de Shaka, pero en el transcurso ocurren ciertas cosas que ya sabran que mas alrato si lo leen XD jejeje ¡DEJEN REV
1. I Parte

La Fiesta Sorpresa De Shaka

I PARTE

Era lunes 5 de septiembre, doce de los trece caballeros dorados que había en el Santuario (contando a Kanon) estaban reunidos en la casa de Escorpión, tratando de organizar la fiesta sorpresa del caballero no presente quien era Shaka de Virgo.

MILO: ¿Y si le ponemos globos+0+ sé vería hermoso y una piñatita para romperle la madre XD

CAMUS: -.- Ya no somos niños Milo

MILO: ToT Pero se vería divino

AIORIA: ¿Y si solo le hacemos una fiesta y ya? Cada cual paga su parte y se acabo

AIOROS: Es cierto yo estoy de acuerdo

CAMUS: Yo igual, además ¬¬ veo que hay mucho interés por hacerle la mendiga fiesta a ese Shaka y en la mía no

MILO: XD Es que en la tuya por lo menos te conformabas con una sola cosa

CAMUS: PERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MU: Entonces esta ya todo decidido, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa normal... n-n y con globos

MILO: non SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CAMUS: ¬¬

Lunes 5 de Septiembre, 10:30 a.m.

Templo de Aries

MU: -o- A ver veamos, ¿Qué hacemos para distraer a Shaka mientras hacemos los preparativos en su casa?

MILO:(alzando la mano) XD Yo, yo, yo yooooooooooooooooooooo

MU: -.- Alguien mas por favor

MILO: XD YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MU: -.- Por favor otra idea

MILO: XD YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MU: ¬¬ Verrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg... ya dime coño

MILO: XD Me lo llevo

MU: -.- Lógico que te lo vas a llevar

MILO: XD Bueno que se lo lleve Camus

CAMUS: ¿Y yo por que madres?

MILO: XD Por que si

MU: -.- Dioses denme paciencia con este hombre

MILO: XD Como me amo

MU: Camus, llévate a Shaka a tu casa y entreténlo

CAMUS: ¡NO! Y es un No rotundo

MU: Me lleva la madre

MILO: ¬o¬ Camus amargado... esta bien me lo llevo yo

MU: Ok

Lunes 5 de Septiembre, 15:00 p.m.

Templo de Virgo

SHAKA: -.-

CAMUS: 0-0

SHAKA: -.-

MU: O.O

SHAKA: -.-

MU Y CAMUS: 0.0

SHAKA: ò.ó ¿QUÉ MADRES QUIEREN?

MU Y CAMUS: 0.0

SHAKA: ò.ó

CAMUS: -.- Grosero (se va)

SHAKA: O.O

MU: -.-

Lunes 5 de Septiembre, 16:00 p.m.

Templo de Géminis

SAGA: -o- Por supuesto que iré si soy el alma de las fiestas

MILO: Recuerda que es sorpresa no digas nada y menos delante de Shaka ¿Quedo claro?

SAGA: Como tus ojos

MILO: XD A sí me gusta ¿ves que rápido se acostumbra uno?

SAGA: -.-

KANON: ¿Y habrá pastel?

MILO: Claro que habrá no seas naco

KANON: ò.ó No soy naco

MILO: XD Por eso digo que no seas naco

Al día siguiente, los caballeros de oro de Escorpión, Aries, Acuario y Géminis caminaban por la calle buscando cosas para la fiesta

Martes 6 de Septiembre, 13:00 p.m.

Centro Comercial, pueblo

MILO+0+ QUE HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CAMUS: -.- Aburrido

La cámara se abre para ver una piñata pequeña de colores con forma de caballo dentro de una tienda

MU: -.- Si muy bonita pero no

SAGA: XD Pos a mi me parece bien podemos insinuar que es Seiya y la partimos

MILO: XD Eso mismo pensaba

CAMUS: ò.ó Osh

MILO: XD Naco

Los cuatro caminan mas para buscar más cosas para la fiesta; mientras que en otro lugar cerca del templo de Leo un poco más arriba se encuentran Shaka y el mismo Aioria hablando

SHAKA: ò.ó No quiero un pastel, no quiero regalos, ni mucho menos que me canten las mañanitas que ustedes cantan horrible

AIORIA: Osea no quieres nada en tu cumple

SHAKA: Claro que no, ni si quiera la eh patrocinado y ya me quieren festejar

AIORIA: Pero ¿y si alguien te hace una fiesta sorpresa en tu casa?

SHAKA: Lo mato

AIORIA: Glup! Bueno jejeje solo quería saber nos vemos

SHAKA: ¿Nani?

Martes 6 de Septiembre, 16:00 p.m.

Centro Comercial

MILO: -o- A ella le gusta la gasolina dame mas gasolina como le encanta la gasolina dame mas gasolina

CAMUS: ¡YA CÁLLATE! ME TIENES HASTA LA CORONILLA CON ESA CANCION

MILO: ò.ó Grosero

MU: -.- No hemos encontrado nada

SAGA: XD Yo sí

MILO, MU Y CAMUS: ¿Nani?

SAGA: Miren y sufran (saca un osito) Ja a Shaka le va encantar ¿no lo creen así?

MILO, MU Y CAMUS: (caída tipo anime)

SAGA: o.o ¿Qué?

MILO: -.- Y eso que no me dejaron comprar una piñata que es mas entretenida

CAMUS: UYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (Cabeza grande) ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO ES ABSURDO E INFANTIL Y NADIE LA VA A QUERER ROMPER COÑO!

MILO:(Ojitos tipo gato con botas) Osea que ni tu por consolarme la vas a romper

CAMUS: NO

MILO:(comienza a llorar) ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MU: -.- Dioses

SAGA: Se nota que son amigos

CAMUS:(Con Milo al fondo llorando) ò.ó Eso ni en sueños

MILO: ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CAMUS: ¡YA CÁLLATE!

MILO: ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CAMUS: -.- Me lleva

MU: -.- Todo es tu culpa

MILO: ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SAGA: Si Camus es tu culpa

CAMUS: Pero yo...

MILO: ToT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MU, SAGA Y CAMUS: (Cabeza grande) ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO POR TI?

MILO: T-T

Martes 6 de Septiembre, 20:00 p.m.

Santuario, Entrada

MU: Una tarde completa en desperdicio

CAMUS: Si, no encontramos nada bueno para Shaka

SAGA: Yo le voy a dar el osito (revisa la bolsa y no ve al osito) NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MILO: XD Ya lo perdiste

SAGA: T-T Sí

CAMUS: Ni modo Saga deberá buscar otro regalo mañana

SAGA: Sí (se va a Géminis)

MILO: XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora es todo mío (saca el oso que lo traía escondido) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJA

MU: -.- Eres perverso

CAMUS: -.-

MILO: XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Se va a Escorpión)

CAMUS: -.- A veces me pregunto si nació enfermo del cerebro o de plano sé cayo de la cama o se le cayo al medico

MU: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA Que malo eres

CAMUS: Seh (se va a Acuario)

MU: -.- Siempre soy yo el que se queda solo

Miércoles 7 de Septiembre, 10:00 a.m.

Templo de Escorpión

MILO: Vergggggg... Olvide algo muy importante (sale de la casa)

CAMUS:(Quien apenas venia llegando y alcanzo a oír lo ultimo de Milo) o.o ¿Qué?

Miércoles 7 de Septiembre, 12:00 p.m.

En algún lugar del pueblo

CAMUS: A ver veamos la lista, lo primero de la comida es el espagueti

MILO: Aquí están las sopas

CAMUS:(ingnorandolo) Bueno, vamos a ver las leches

MILO: ¬¬

Ambos caminan hacia mas haya atrás, y se encuentran con panes bimbo, a lo que a Milo le recordó algo y comenzó a molestar a Camus

MILO: Mira Camus, aquí esta tu pan favorito el pan bimbo

CAMUS: No empieces Milo

MILO: XD UYYYYYYYYYYYY Si, haya afuera esta el muchacho del carro bimbo anda velo a saludar

CAMUS: O.O ¿Qué? (Camus se jala a Milo hacia el otro lado escondiéndose del hombre)

MILO: ¬¬ Es increíble, suspiras por ese feo nalgón

CAMUS: XD Esque tiene bonitas nachas

MILO: OSH

El hombre del carrito del bimbo por fin se fue y Camus sale con Ojitos de corazones y todo sonrojado

MILO: ¬¬ Hay dios mío

CAMUS: n/n Que guapoooooooooooo

MILO: "..."

CAMUS: Como no recordar ese lindo día que lo conocí

FLASH BACK Camus y Shaka venían caminando por la calle viboreando a todo hombre que pasaban por la calle   
CAMUS: Mira a ese tiene mucho jejejeje SHAKA: Jajajajaa pero mira aquel ese si las tiene paraditas CAMUS Y SHAKA: n/n JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA En eso pasa el mencionado muchacho del carrito bimbo y Shaka y Camus lo miran fijamente 

CAMUS Y SHAKA+0+ QUE GUAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

CAMUS:(con Ojitos de corazones)

MILO: -.-

En eso Milo se para todo molesto por la actitud de Camus y se lleva el carrito de compras a otro lugar

CAMUS: 0.0 HEYYYYYYYYYYYY MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEN ACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde

En una verdulería cerca de ahí, Milo y Camus observaban lo que ivan a comprar

CAMUS:(viendo la lista) A ver veamos aquí dice que tenemos que comprar 10 cebollas

MILO: 0.0 ¿10?

CAMUS: Si

La cámara se abre para ver a unas cebollas del tamaño de una pelota de playa

CAMUS: 0.0 Son enormes, coff bueno toma solo 5

MILO: Ok

CAMUS: Lo que sigue es 6 hojas de laurel

MILO: Mira Camus

Milo se acerca alegre a una pequeña sección donde habían tunas y tal fue su alegría al verlas que las tomo sin saber que las tunas………….

MILO: AUCHHHHHHHH

CAMUS: O.O ¿Qué paso?

MILO: ToT Esta cosa me pico mi dedito

CAMUS: Hay Milo por el amor de dios ¿Cómo se te ocurre agarrar una tuna así? Por favor no seas animal

MILO: ¬¬ No soy ningún animal además yo que voy a saber que picaban estas madres

CAMUS: Bajale el volumen a tu vocecita de carcacha vieja

MILO: ¿Qué has dicho baboso?

CAMUS: Lo que oistes idiota

MILO: Bien

CAMUS: Bien

Miércoles 7 de septiembre 13:30 p.m.

Templo de Aries

MU: -.- ¿Por qué tardaran tanto Camus y Milo?

SAGA: Tal vez se perdieron

MU: O tal vez no encuentran lo que les pedí en la lista

SAGA: Si tal vez sea así

Miércoles 7 de Septiembre, 14:00 p.m.

Centro comercial

CAMUS: ¿Sigues enojado?

MILO: ¬¬

CAMUS: ¬¬ Pos chingate

MILO: "…"

CAMUS: ¬¬ Ahora has algo útil que solo ser mula y tráeme mantequilla

MILO: ¬¬ GRRRRRRRRRRR (Se va por la mantequilla)

CAMUS: -.- Como me choca que se ponga así de mula

MILO: Aquí esta tu estupida mantequilla (la tira al carrito)

CAMUS: Gracias, ahora ve por las sopas

MILO: ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tu criado o que?

CAMUS: Si ¿y que hay con eso?

MILO: ¬¬ Ya me calentaste

CAMUS: Hay si tu ¿y que me vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme de dedazos insignificantes?

MILO: Eres un….

CAMUS: Anda dilo idiota dilo

MILO: YA DEJAME EN PAZ

CAMUS: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres cobarde? MARIQUITA

MILO:(a punto de llorar) Ya déjame

CAMUS: No eres más que un inútil, estupido, llorón, marica……………..

MILO: YA DEJAME (Comienza a llorar)

CAMUS: ó-ò Di…discúlpame no quise

MILO: T-T Snif snif

Miercoles 7 de Septiembre

Templo de Aries

SAGA: O.O ¿Que haces?

MU: -o- Estoy bailando

SAGA: ¬¬ ¿Sin música?

MU: -o- Para despejar la mente

SAGA: Dioses Milo, Camus vengan ya que no lo aguanto

Miercoles 7 de Septiembre

Centro Comercial

CAMUS: ¿Te sientes bien?

MILO: T-T Snif si

CAMUS: Perdoname Milo

MILO : Si no hay problema

CAMUS: Ya compramos todo mejor vamonos

MILO: Si

En eso Milo pasa accidentalmente sobre el pie de Camus

CAMUS:(con cara de dolor) Hijo de la………….

MILO: UPS perdón

CAMUS: -.- No hay problema

MILO: ¿Nos subimos al taxi?

CAMUS: Si rápido agarralo

Se suben al taxi, unos cuantos minutos después los caballeros se dieron cuenta que el taxi no los llevaba por donde ellos indicaron y hablaron al taxista muy intrigados

CAMUS: Oiga señor ¿A dónde nos lleva?

TAXISTA: Cállense ustedes harán lo que yo diga manténganse en silencio (saca una pistola)

CAMUS Y MILO: O.O (Se abrazan mutuamente) hay Noooooooo

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………………….**

Si quieren saber que sucedió XD Tons esperense, jijijiji la historia consta de dos partes ustedes ya verán que en la siguiente se dará la fiesta, jejejejeje bueno aquí están las preguntas que intrigaran a todos ¿Camus y Milo se salvaran? ¿Mu dejara de bailar sin música? ¿Qué hará Saga? ¿Se darán cuenta estos 4 locos que Shaka no quiere fiesta sorpresa antes de tiempo? ¿Shaka los matara? XD jajajajaja ustedes veanlo, por cierto el fic esta dedicado e inspirado en la fiesta sorpresa que le hicimos a mi amiga **Dani**, ojala y te guste Dani, bien nos vemos entonces, chao


	2. II Parte

La Fiesta Sorpresa De Shaka

II Parte

Miercoles 7 de septiembre, 20:00 p.m.

En algún Lugar

MILO: T-T Me muero, me muero

CAMUS: -.- Es increíble que seamos caballeros dorados y seamos secuestrados por un simple humano

MILO: ¬¬ Hablas como si fueras Inuyasha

CAMUS: -.-

HOMBRE: Bien síganme

MILO: ¬¬ Y si no queremos

El hombre dispara a los pies de Milo, quien se pone azul del susto

MILO: O-O

CAMUS: -.-

Miercoles 7 de septiembre, 20:23 p.m.

Templo de Aries

MU: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SAGA: Dioses que feo ronca

MU: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SAGA: "…."

Miercoles 7 de septiembre, 20: 35 p.m.

MILO: ¬¬

HOMBRE: ¬¬

MILO: ¬¬

HOMBRE: ¬¬

MILO: ¬¬x

HOMBRE: ¬¬x

CAMUS: -.- Milo deja de pelearte con el Hombre

MILO: ¬.¬ Esta bien

HOMBRE: XP

MILO: ¬¬x

El hombre se lleva a Milo y a Camus a un lugar parecido alas discotec, el hombre los sienta con la pistola perfectamente camuflé ajada y se va por sus camaradas

MILO: Hey Camus tengo un plan

CAMUS: ToT No por lo que mas quieras, la ultima vez que dijistes eso me castigaron feo

MILO: . Pero éramos niños ¬¬ además fue tu culpa, yo te dije vamos a ver desnudas alas amazonas y tu las agarraste

CAMUS: -.- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¬¬ Además tú le tomaste una foto así a Marín

MILO: . Porque ella se dejo

HOMBRE: Ya cállense

MILO:(susurrándole) ¿Si o No?

CAMUS: -.- Esta bien

Miercoles 7 de setiembre, 21:00 p.m.

Templo de Aries

SAGA Y MU: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SHAKA:(llegando) Oye Mu…………….. 0.0 Vaya hoy tuvieron un día muy pesado

SAGA: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SHAKA: -.-

MU:(soñando) +¬+ Duro dale duro

SHAKA: 0.0 Y yo que lo creí un santo

MU+¬+

SHAKA: -.-'

Miercoles 7 de septiembre, 21:30 p.m.

Discotec

MILO: Disculpe señor ¿puedo ir al baño?

HOMBRE: Por supuesto que no ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué los traemos de paseo o que?

MILO: ToT Pero es urgente

HOMBRE: Esta bien yo te llevo

Después de que el hombre se lleva a Milo, Camus rodeado de otros dos hombres intenta llevar a cabo el plan

CAMUS: Y dígame señores ¿desde cuando ustedes trabajan en esto?

HOMBRE: ¬¬ ¿Qué caras nos ves? ¿La de pendejos o que?

CAMUS:(pensando) ¬¬ ¿Cómo adivinaron?

En eso se ve al Hombre se llevo a Milo regresar sin el susodicho

CAMUS: 0.0

HOMBRE: Váyanse muchachos yo me encargo de este hombre vayan a calmar al otro loco que no lo puedo con el

HOMBRES: Si (se van)

CAMUS: 0.0

HOMBRE: Jejeje los engañe bien bonito (se quita la gabardina negra)

CAMUS: Bien echo Milo ahora vamonos antes de que regresen

Milo y Camus caminan rápidamente ala salida

HOMBRES: OIGAN DETENGANSE

MILO Y CAMUS: O.O ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Camus y Milo corren lo más recio que pudieron, hasta salir ala calle donde se dirigieron al taxi, tomaron las cosas que compraron y salieron con una velocidad impresionante

Jueves 8 de Septiembre, 1:00 a.m.

Templo de Aries

SAGA Y MU: -.- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SHAKA: ¬¬

La puerta se abre con brusquedad dejando pasar a unos frenéticos Milo y Camus corriendo hasta ya más no poder

SHAKA: O.O

MU:(despertando) ¿Qué-que paso?

SAGA:(Tambien despertándose) ¿Eh?

SHAKA: n-n Hola

SAGA Y MU: 0o0 ¡SHAKA!

En eso los otros dos que estaban corriendo voltearon a ver si era cierto que Shaka estaba ahí (N/A: ¬¬ Ciegos) y a causa de ello Milo se estrello contra una columna del templo para luego recibir a Camus por detrás ocasionándole un choque mas duro

CAMUS Y MILO: o

SHAKA: -.- Tengo a unos tarados como compañeros

MU: ¬¬ Oye

SAGA: ¬¬ No le digas así a Milo pobrecito

MILO:(milagrosamente repuesto) ¬¬ Jaja muy gracioso Saga muy gracioso

CAMUS: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MILO: -.-x

SHAKA: ¿Y esas bolsas?

MILO: O.O ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………………. Es de………….. Es de……………… Ya la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos a hacer a Shun ñ-ñ

SHAKA: ¬¬ ¿De Shun?

SAGA, MU, CAMUS Y MILO: ñ-ñ' Si

SHAKA: Hn…………….. Bueno entonces me voy……………… ah por cierto Mu vine aquí para que me prestaras una sabana, es que podrás creer que el tonto de Seiya vino y como no encontró mi baño se hizo en mi cama

CAMUS, MILO Y MU: XD WACALA QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOO

SAGA: Mejor ven a dormir a mi casa si gustas Shaka

SHAKA: Bueno ya que insistes

SAGA:(Susurrándole a Milo y a los otros) hagan lo que vayan a hacer y yo mañana vengo por lo demás que me toca a mi

CAMUS, MILO Y MU: Ok

SAGA: Bien Shaka vamonos dormirás con Kanon XD

Saga se lleva a Shaka a Géminis dejando solos a los otros

MILO: T-T Tengo sueño

MU: XD Yo no

CAMUS: ¬¬ Mamila tu dormiste antes de que nosotros llegáramos

MU: ¬¬ Como sea, vamos a inflar los globos

MILO: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

MU: Ya cállate Milo y tráeme la serpentina

MILO: O.O ¿Serpentina?

CAMUS: Hay no puede ser olvidamos la serpentina

MILO: ¬¬ Y fue tu culpa

CAMUS: ¬¬ No fue la tuya por mula

MILO: ¬¬ Pero tú me amulaste

MU: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¬¬ Los dos tuvieron la culpa

CAMUS: ¿Y que hacemos?

MILO: -.- Dormir

CAMUS: -.- Buena idea

MILO: ECHALE SAN PEDRO QUE HAYA TE VOY (Cae dormido)

CAMUS Y MU: O.O

Jueves 8 de Septiembre, 5:00 a.m.

Templo de Aries

MU: -.- Odio a todo arácnido incluyendo a Milo

CAMUS: ¬¬ Yo odio a Milo directamente

MILO: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CAMUS Y MU: ¬¬

MILO: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CAMUS: ¿Tu o yo?

MU: Tu que estas mas cerca

CAMUS: Bien (se acerca a Milo y le grita en el oído) ¡LEVANTATE WEBON!

MILO: 0o0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MU: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MILO: ¡¿POR QUE HACEN ESO!

CAMUS: ¬¬ Dormiste 4 horas ¿con eso te basta?

MILO: -.- Pero si dijeron que podía dormir

MU: XD Yo nunca dije eso

MILO: Si, si lo hiciste

MU: ¬¬ No, no lo hice

MILO: Que si

MU: Que no

MILO: Que si

MU: Que no

MILO: Que si

MU: Que no

MILO: Que si

CAMUS: A CARAJOS QUE NO

MILO: A CARAJOS QUE SI

MU Y CAMUS: QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MILO: Autora ayúdame

AUTORA: O.O ¿Yo?

MILO: SI

AUTORA: XD No te vas a chingar muajajajaja

MILO: -.-

MU Y CAMUS: XD YUJULERO CANDELERO

AUTORA: ¬¬ No se burlen de mi nene

MU Y CAMUS: HAYYYYYYYY SI SU NENE

MILO: ¬/¬

AUTORA: ¬.¬

MU Y CAMUS: O.O Era broma

MILO: -.-

En eso la autora y su hermana salen a escena y se roban a Camus y a Mu

ALEJANDRA Y CECILIA: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

CAMUS Y MU: 0o0 AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jueves 8 de Septiembre, 9:00 a.m.

Templo de Aries

SAGA: Hola chicos……………….. ¡MILO! ¿Dónde están Camus y Mu?

MILO:(con un globo en la boca a medio inflar) -.- Se los robaron la autora y su hermana

SAGA: O.O ¿Tu inflaste todos estos globos?

La cámara se abre para ver todo el templo lleno de globos inflados

MILO: No esos los inflaron Camus y Mu, yo apenas voy con el primero

SAGA: ¿Cuánto llevas con ese?

MILO: Dos horas

SAGA:(caída tipo anime)

MILO: ¬¬

MU:(entrando con un montón de besos por toda la cara) -.- Hola

MILO Y SAGA: O.O

CAMUS:(entra con el cuerpo todo golpeado) -.- La autora es masoquista

AUTORA: XD MUAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJA

SAGA: Bueno chicos vamos a terminar todo

MILO: XD LO LOGRE, PUDE INFLAR MI PRIMER GLOBO

AUTORA: n-n Maravilloso Milo

CAMUS, SAGA Y MU: -.-x

Y así paso viernes y sábado, los chicos trabajaron arduamente en la fiesta sorpresa, todo estaba listo, ya solo faltaba el cumpleañero

Domingo 12 de Septiembre, 17:00 p.m.

Templo de Virgo, Jardín de los Sales Gemelos

MU: n-n Que emoción

AIORIA:(pensando) ¿les digo o no les digo?

CAMUS: XD Yo hice el espagueti

SAGA: XD Yo compre el pastel

MU: n-n Y yo hice las salchichas

CAMUS Y SAGA: "…"

MU: O.O ¿Qué?

AIOROS: XD Que bonita decoración (ve una lucecita) +0+ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KANON: ¿Quién hizo el ponche?

MU, CAMUS Y SAGA: Milo

KANON: XP Con razón y sabe feo

ALDEBARAN: ¬¬ Mentiroso le quedo bien

AFRODITA: Debo decir que mas vale y que Shaka sepa agradecer lo que hicieron por el

AIORIA: O.O'

SHION: O.O Ahí viene Milo

MU: O.O ¿Qué? TOMEN TODOS SUS PUESTOS

Rápidamente todos se esconden

MILO: Oigan muchachos……………..

TODOS: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA! (Llenan a Milo de serpentina y confeti)

MILO: -.-x

MU: O.O UPS ¿y Shaka?

SHAKA: O.O Aquí estoy

MU: O-O

MILO: -.- Yo solo venia a decirles que Shaka ya sabia sobre esto

SAGA: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

SHAKA: ;) Necesitan ser mejores que yo para poderme engañar

MU, CAMUS Y SAGA:(caída tipo anime)

SHAKA: Pero aun así gracias amigos (abraza a Camus, Mu y Saga ala vez)

TODOS:(Suspiro)

MILO: ¿Y yo?

SHAKA: ¬¬ A ti te voy a dar una patada

MILO: -.-

SHAKA: n-n No es cierto (abraza a Milo)

SHION: XD ¿Pero porque nos ponemos sentimentales? VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS

Y así la fiesta comenzó, todos divirtiéndose, bailando y comiendo. Una vez la fiesta acabada, y casi todos fuera, en la habitación de Shaka, estaban Mu, Milo, Camus y Saga con el dueño del templo

SHAKA:(viendo las fotos) JAJAJAJAJA MIREN COMO SALIO CAMUS AQUÍ

CAMUS: -.- Milo es un mal fotógrafo

MILO: Vete ala chingada

MU: XD JAJAJAJAJAJJA

SAGA: Entonces Shaka, tu ya sabias sobre esto

SHAKA: n-n Si

MU: Que bueno porque yo ya no me aguantaba las ganas de decirle

SHAKA: Es que Mu no sabe disimular y me quiso decir pero no pudo

CAMUS: ¬¬ Mu eres un boca floja (se lanza sobre Mu)

MILO: -.- No los conozco

CAMUS: Y tu ven acá ayúdame

MILO: ¬¬ No quiero

CAMUS: Órele (jala a Milo y lo tira sobre Mu)

SAGA: WIIIIIIIIIIIII BOLITA A MU

MILO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EL QUE SUFRE SOY YO

Saga y Camus se lanzan sobre Milo que estaba sobre Mu

MILO Y MU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

CAMUS Y SAGA: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

SHAKA: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

Una vez acabada la bolita

MILO: AUCH MI POBRE PANZA

MU: ¬¬ Lo bueno es que eres peso de Pluma ¿verdad Milo?

MILO: ¬¬ Pos no es mi culpa que pese tanto

SHAKA: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

AIORIA:(entrando ala habitación) Hola n-n

SHAKA: Hola Aioria

AIORIA: ¿Qué hacen?

SAGA: XD Desmadre

AIORIA: n-n Jejeje

SHAKA: ¡¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO! AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO NO QUERIA FIESTA Y DIJE QUE IVA A MATAR QUIEN ME LA HICIERA

LOS DEMAS: O.O

La cámara se abre para ver las siluetas de Mu, Milo, Camus, Saga y Aioria corriendo para salvarse de Shaka

SHAKA: MUERANNNNNNNNNNNN ¡TESORO DEL CIELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LOS DEMAS: 0o0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Y ESTO ES EL…………….. ¿FIN?**

**XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, FUE UN PLACER HACER ESTE FIC (XD EN ESPECIAL PORQUE ERA CORTITO JEJEJEJE) XD PERO NO CREAN QUE VA A SER MI ULTIMO FIC ASI VOY A HACER MUCHISIMOS MAS Y SI QUIERO HARE EL CUMPLEAÑOS QUE SIGUE QUE ES EL DE DOKHO (XD DEPENDE SI TENGO TIEMPO TAMBIEN JEJEJEJE) TONS NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **


End file.
